Éternel projet
by Kalisca
Summary: Recueil de drabbles mettant en scène plusieurs couples yaoi. ZxS. ZxC. GxC. SxG
1. Warm Hug

J'ai écrit ce premier drabble pendant un cours de ... anglais je crois, et j'avais froid, alors ça a donné ça. XD

Warm hug

« Fait froid ! »

Zack, vêtu de 6 couches de vêtements, s'engouffra dans la chambre et courut jusqu'au lit pour s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures.

« C'est qui le con qui a brisé le système de chauffage, je vais aller lui régler son compte. »

Sephiroth sortit de la salle de bains, habillé en simple t-shirt et pantalon noirs, et s'approcha de Zack.

« Viens, je vais te réchauffer. »

À ces mots, Zack se délaissa des couvertures et l'argenté le prit dans ses bras.

Le brun soupira d'aise en s'appuyant sur la boule de chaleur qu'était Sephiroth.

Il n'avait enfin plus froid, dans les bras de son amoureux.

_Fin_


	2. Hope

Deuxième drabble !! Cette fois-ci, c'est un ZackxCloud !

**Hope**

Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient encore ?

Ils voulaient lui faire laver le plancher, l'obliger à courir des tours de piste ?

Ou bien peut-être lui faire encore laver les uniformes sales.

Cloud s'arrêta dans le couloir désert en soupirant.

Il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

Il se retourna donc et fut surpris de voir Zack s'approcher.

« Dis donc, tu marches vite. Je voulais simplement te dire… »

Il se pencha vers le plus petit.

« J'ai hâte à ce soir. »

Il captura doucement ses lèvres pour un léger baiser,

puis ils repartirent chacun de leur côté,

pensant à leur nuit prometteuse.

_Fin_

_103 mots_


	3. Just relax

Couple : GenesisxZack (Ouais, je sais, j'utilise beaucoup Zack xD)

**Just Relax**

Le visage concentré et les yeux fermés, Zack tenait en équilibre sur un pied et avait les mains jointes, installé sur le réacteur.

Soudain, il fut empoigné par le haut de l'uniforme.

Zack eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant tiré vers l'avant.

Il tomba sur un corps musclé et ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer un regard bleu hypnotisant.

« Arrête de me…commença le brun. »

Il fut coupé par deux lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, qui l'embrassèrent chastement.

Zack sourit à Genesis et recolla leur bouche ensemble.

_Fin_

_103 mots_


	4. Ready ?

Couple : GenesisxCloud

**Ready ?**

Deux bouches se trouvaient, se quémandaient fiévreusement pur une danse sans fin.

Les corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, les formes s'épousant.

Les doigts enfouis dans la chevelure, les gémissements étaient de mises dans le placard où ils se trouvaient.

Le plus grand des deux, roux, agrippa les fesses du plus petit pour le hisser contre lui, et l'autre entoura sa taille de ses longues jambes.

« Tu es sûr, Cloud ? », souffla le roux entre deux baisers.

« Oui. Genesis, je suis prêt. »

Plus aucun mot – du moins, plus aucun son ressemblant à un mot – ne furent prononcés.

_Fin_

_101 mots_


	5. Disturbing

Couple : ZackxCloud

**Disturbing**

« Zack…Zack ! »

« Mmm… Je dors. »

« Est-ce que tu as entendu ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« …Ça ! Ça vient de le refaire. »

« Mets-toi un oreiller sur la tête. »

« Ça sert à rien, je l'entends toujours. »

« Moi ça m'empêche pas de dormir. »

« Un ours ne te réveillerait pas. »

« … »

« … On dirait… »

« … C'est nos voisins d'en haut qui sont en train de baiser. »

« Ho… »

« Maintenant, tu veux bien dormir et arrêter de me déranger. »

« Désolé. Bonne nuit. »

_Fin_

_106 mots_


	6. Beauty

Couple : SephirothxZack

**Beauty**

Les flocons de neige tombaient doucement du ciel gris et formaient un tapis immaculé sur le sol.

« C'est la première fois que je vois de la neige… » murmura Sephiroth.

Zack, surpris, se tourna vers lui.

« Vraiment ?  
- Oui, je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'en voir. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, à contempler le merveilleux spectacle devant eux.

« …Je suis content de partager ce moment avec toi, ajouta l'argenté.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Je dois par contre t'avouer quelque chose. »

Sephiroth se tourna vers Zack et caressa doucement sa joue.

« Tout ça est bien éphémère comparé à toi. »

_Fin_

_107 mots_


	7. My shampoo

Couple : SephirothxGenesis (sous-entendu)

**My shampoo**

Sephiroth avait besoin d'une bonne douche.

Après avoir pataugé 2 jours dans la boue et avoir affronté la pluie pour une mission,

l'argenté était mouillé jusqu'à la moelle, sale, fatigué et d'une très, très mauvaise humeur.

Il entra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Genesis et retira ses vêtements en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Il grogna en entendant la douche en marche,

« Genesis, as-tu bientôt fini ? »

Sephiroth entra dans la salle de bains, regardant le roux à travers la douche vitrée.

Une soudaine odeur le fit voir rouge.

« Tu utilises mon shampoing en plus ! »

_Fin_

_104 mots_


	8. Happy to be home

Couple : ZackxCloud

**Happy to be home**

Zack Fair bondissait dans les couloirs alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son appartement.

Il venait de donner un cours et n'en pouvait plus de retourner chez lui.

Cloud finissait un devoir, assis sur le canapé avec l'ordinateur sur les genoux, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Il eut seulement le temps de mettre l'ordinateur sur la table basse avant d'être entouré par des bras.

Zack l'embrassa joyeusement.

« Bonjour!  
- Salut. »

Le blond se tourna à moitié et le plus vieux sourit alors qu'une main caressait sa joue.

« Bonne journée? Demanda Cloud.  
- Excellente, répondit-il, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre. »

_Fin_

_103 mots  
_


End file.
